


(Trying to) Move On

by mcschnuggles



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Patton, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, little!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Patton's trying to move on, to let go of nostalgia, but sometimes it's hard not to be sad about it. Virgil comes to help.Based on a prompt from my tumblr.





	(Trying to) Move On

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, bitches.

The knock is soft, almost too soft to be heard. Just three little taps against the wood. Patton doesn’t even have to wonder.

“Come on in, kiddo.”

He can’t help but grin as Virgil shuffles into the room, Eeyore in hand. He’s sure to lock the door behind him. “Hey,” he mumbles.

Patton opens his arms wide, causing Virgil to grin and curl into his embrace. “And just what did I do to deserve a visit from my special little man tonight?”

Virgil tries not to preen under the attention. “Wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Of course, kiddo! How could I be anything less than okay, especially when I have you?”

Virgil resists the urge to cuddle into Patton’s arms forever. He relishes in the attention, in the constant reminders that he’d needed, wanted, and loved, but this isn’t about him right now. Headspace is pushing at the back of his mind, growing more insistent with each cuddle and kiss. Feeling little was the only way he could force himself to confront Patton in the first place, but it seems like his plan might just backfire on him.

He grips the sleeve of his jacket and gives it a tug. He can feel Patton smile at the gesture, because it’s something they came up with together. This way, Patton can’t hurt himself tugging at his hair or scratching at his arms. “I know you’re sad.”

Patton goes quiet. For the longest time, he doesn’t say anything.

Virgil tucks Eeyore under his chin and continues, “And I know you’re covering it up.”

Patton still says nothing, instead choosing to squeeze Virgil a little tighter. “You’ve got me all figured out, don’t you, kiddo?” Patton chuckles, but it’s notably weak, almost watery. 

Virgil can’t help but notice Patton’s holding him like he’s holding Eeyore. “It’s okay to feel sad. Mister Rogers said so.”

Patton nods. Mister Rogers’ Neighborhood is their favorite show to watch while Virgil is little. It’s the perfect combination of a low stress, relaxing environment and nostalgia. “That’s right, Virge. You’re so smart.”

“So why do you hide it?” Virgil persists. “‘s not good for you.”

“I know, but sometimes it’s just… hard. You know how sometimes talking to people is really hard for you?”

Virgil nods and hugs Eeyore a little closer. He doesn’t want to think about how he had to order pizza today and stumbled over all his words. It’ll only push him further into his little mindset.

“That’s how it can feel for me when it comes to letting go or being sad.”

Virgil takes Patton’s free hand and holds it against his chest.

“What are you doing there, kiddo?”

“I always feel better when someone holds my hand.” Virgil explains. “And tells me I did a good job afterward.”

A sound catches in Patton’s throat, coming out halfway like a sob and a strained breath. “That sounds perfect, hon.”

There’s another pause, a single slice of time before Patton utterly falls to pieces. He clutches Virgil close as he cries, and Virgil tries his best to wipe Patton’s tears away with his free hand. Patton holds tightly to his other hand, to the point where most of the circulation to his hand is gone, but Virgil doesn’t mind.

As long as his Papa feels better, that’s all Virgil can ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
